SAW : Jigsaw's New Game
by Vlad1993
Summary: Jigsaw has a new game, and some new players.


"Where am I?" a person asked as he opened his eyes. He looked around the room and saw two other people next to him. They were out like a light. He breathed heavily and saw his breath in the air, his started to shiver in the cold air. The only light in the room flickered on and off. He tried to move but he felt something sharp dig deep into his ribs. He saw that he and the other two were chained to a chair, with a device attached to the chair. It had long bars attached to the device. Attached to the bars were long sharp hooks and the hooks were dug deep into their ribs. He looked over to the person next to him. Then he used his legs to try to wake the people up. A young girl next to him finally opened her eyes and moments after, the third person did as well.

"What happened?" the girl asked. She looked around and she saw the hooks in her ribs. She let out a bloodcurdling scream. A speaker turned on and static roared through the speaker. Then a strange voice came from the speaker. "Hello, and welcome to the most important day of your lives. I know a lot about you three, every single detail of your life I know. I want to play a game. The first part of the game is to escape from this room before it completely freezes you alive. There is also another problem, the device you are wearing is attached to your ribs. Think of the device as a reversible catapult. There is only _one_ way to escape the device. You must remove the device from your ribs….by force. How much blood will you shed to save your life? There are two outcomes today… live or die. Let the game begin…" the speaker then shut off and everyone in the room started screaming. The girl yanked at the chains as hard as she could. She finally was able to slide her hand out of the chain lock and she worked on the hooks. She screamed out in pain as she released one hook. Blood came pouring out. The other two were trying to get out of the chains. The girl finally managed to release herself from the device. She held her arm over her ribs. She was losing a lot of blood. "Hey help us!" screamed the other two. She ran to the door. "HELP US! PLEASE!" they screamed again. She unlocked the door and she ran out.

She ran down the hall and she came to another room. She saw writing on the wall, it read "Learn the old you, to become the new you…" She looked down and saw a tape with her name on it. It said "Anna" then below it said "Play Me" she picked up the tape player and put the tape in. She pressed the play button and the same voice as before. "Hello Anne, you made it this far. Let's see if you can get farther. You have always regretted your life. You have been 2 faced all your life. A traitor. Ruining everyone's lives so they can be miserable as you are, but today your going to see that you need people in your life. They can save your life. The next part of the game is to learn to trust yourself. To get to the next room you need to get the key from the tank behind you. Be careful, there is broken glass inside the tank, along with a deadly acid. The faster you get the key, the faster you can save your life." The tape ended. She looked behind her and saw an empty fish tank. There was a clear substance in the tank and she could see the broken glass. She saw a small key at the bottom of the tank. She slowly put her hand into the tank and she screamed as the acid burned her skin.

The other two were still trying to manage to get out of the room. One managed to get loose and he got out of the device and he ran to help the other person. The guy pulled too hard and he set off the device. The hooks ripped him limb from limb. Blood splattered on the walls and on the guy's clothes. He managed to make it out of the room and he walked down the hall. He came to the room Anne was in. He saw a tape with his name on it. He put it in a tape player and the voice from before started speaking. "Hello Steven, you made it this far. Through that door is your next challenge. Throughout your whole life you had to deal with backstabbers, but you have also lived a life of shame. You killed people, innocent people. You lived a life of drug abuse. This is your rehab session Steven. Will you overcome your addiction or will it claim your life? The choice is yours." The tape ended. Steven looked over and he saw the door. He ran through the door and he looked around. There was a note on the floor. He picked it up and read it. It read :

**Anne, the key to your exit is on Steven's body. The key to his exit is on your body. The one thing you have to figure out is where is it. You have exactly 2 hours to get the key by any means necessary. Live or die, the choice is yours.**

Steven dropped the letter. He looked around the room and he saw x-rays of people. He walked toward them and he looked through them. He saw Anne's x-ray and the key is inside her chest. He kept looking and he saw his x-ray. The key to Anne's exit was inside his skull. He was shocked when he saw the x-ray. He then dropped the x-rays and he felt like someone was behind him. An axe was being swung at his neck and he dodged the attack. He saw the attacker. It was the girl he saw in the other room, Anne. She swung the axe and he blocked the attack again. Steven backed up and he saw an iron pipe on the floor. He picked it up and he ran across the room. He looked around him and saw two barrels filled with gasoline. He ripped the top off and he dumped one barrel over. He saw three matches on a shelf to his left. He took them and he tried to light them.

Anne was close to Steven. She brought the axe up and Steven kicked her in the stomach and she dropped the axe. He tried to light the matches again and he finally got one to light. He ran to the other side and he flicked it onto the gasoline. Fire burst everywhere into the room. Anne jumped over it and she grabbed the pipe Steven had. They fought over it and she kicked him and he let go. She slammed the pipe to the side of Steven's head. Steven nearly fainted and he saw the pipe coming toward him again and he grabbed it and he lift it in the air along with Anne and he threw her against the wall. The fire kept growing in the room and he escaped the room and saw a window that led to another room. He smashed it and he climbed through it. Anne climbed through it also. As soon as she was in there bars came up and covered the window. The lights shut off and were replaced by dark red lights. There was a small TV on a shelf in the room. It turned on and there was a puppet. It was dressed in black. Steven and Anne knew who it was right away. It was the Jigsaw killer. The puppet started to speak. "Hello Steven and Anne, welcome to the final part of the game. The fire that you started will grow stronger, but lucky for you this room is shut off from any outside interference. The bad part is that this room will get smaller. The walls will close in on you. This is where the "key" comes into play. You need your key to open the door on the other side of the room. Live or die, the choice is yours." The TV screen then shut off. The walls slowly started to move toward them. The TV fell over and was crushed. Anne came up behind Steven and started to choke him. He spun her around she held onto his neck and she heard a snapping sound. Steven fell dead and she looked around and under a table she found a small pocket knife. She pulled the blade out and she started stabbing Steven's lifeless body in the head. Blood was everywhere. All over the knife, and her hands.

She cut some of the skin away and she came to his skull. She stabbed the skull with all of her might. She then burst through the skull with the knife. Blood came pouring out. She kept cutting until she found a key. She picked it up and ran to the door. She put the key into the lock and she got out of the room. She heard the walls close in on each other. She was now in a narrow hall way. She walked down the hall way. She came to a door and she opened it. There was another door on the other side. She walked to the door. She opened it and she was in a room and she saw the puppet sitting on a tricycle. It began to talk. "Congratulations Anne, you won. I know you have played hard to save your life. I bet you will change your ways. I know you don't regret life. No, not anymore." Anne fell to her knees. She buried her face into her hands and she broke down crying.


End file.
